


Rectify

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Malec, Post 2x20, Talk it out, Unrequited Love, love it out, massage it out, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: “Come here,” he says gently, and Alec squints an eye at him in suspicion before leaning back again.“If you drown me in bubbles I swear-”





	Rectify

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short take on Malec after they left the party at the Hunter's Moon.
> 
> Whose ready for hiatus???? Not me! *painful laughter* 
> 
> BUT this down time will convince me to write more about these amazing men, so it's okay :)
> 
> Have fun reading my lovelies <3

The scent of lavender lightly swirled in the bathroom, dimly lit by scarce candles, throwing deep shadows across wet skin.  The plethora of bubbles tickled Alec’s skin as he lightly ran his fingers up and down his lover’s arm, all the way up to his shoulder, then slowly gliding down hard, smooth muscle and following down into the water where his hands rested on his stomach.  The water was warm, the temperature of it surprisingly hadn’t dropped at all since they settled in a while ago.

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep, calming breath, letting his heart settle in the comfort of having Magnus in his arms, finally home again.   He lightly rubs his nose along Magnus’ hairline, down to the back of his neck, and slowly trailing back up.

Alec’s soft breath and light touches sent chills down Magnus’ spine.  He closes his eyes, the light of the candles reflecting orange and red behind his tired lids.  He lets out a soft hum, turning his head to allow Alec more access to his neck, his head rolling on his lover’s shoulder.  

He feels deep, soft open-mouthed kisses being placed along his neck as Alec trails back up to his lightly soaked hair.  Eyes still closed, Magnus turns his head slightly to allow Alec to finally kiss his forehead.  His kiss remains there, arms tightening around his waist for a second before relaxing back into the tub.  He feels the hard muscles of Alec’s stomach settle as he leans back, releasing a soft sigh.

Magnus opens his eyes as he twirls the stem of the champagne glass resting on the edge of the tub, staring at the bubbles stemming from the bottom and flying up toward the top of the glass.  The warm light from the flames reflected through the shine of the crystal clear glass as he gently spun it between his fingers, brows furrowed as he stares at it.

A bubble coated hand rests on top of his and stops his ministrations, dragging him out of his thoughts.

“Magnus,” he hears softly in his ear.

Magnus swallows thickly before clearing his throat, blinking out of the daze he has been stuck in ever since walking away from Alec.  The muscles on his back dance he adjusts and settles against Alec’s chest again.

Not trusting his voice, he hums in response, knowing Alec can read him like a book.

“Are you okay?”  

The concern laced in his voice made Magnus close his eyes, his heart hurt, the pain of the past few days without this man that he didn’t deserve swirled through his chest like rough waves crashing against jagged cliffs.  

He clears his throat and puts up a tight smile, but turning toward Alec was a mistake.  His brows were furrowed in concern, hazel eyes reflecting soft candle light, and Magnus loses his words in them.  

He opens his mouth, but closes it again.  He doesn’t want to lie to Alec, he wants to be better, he wants them to be better.  He sighs and looks down, his hands coming together.  He curses himself as he remembers taking off his rings to get in the bath, now having nothing to nervously twirl as he searches for his words.  He was bare in front of Alec, exposed.  Alec keeps breaking down his walls and Magnus didn’t know what to make of it.

He feels wet fingers gently tilt his chin up.  He willingly goes and meets Alec’s eyes dancing all over his face in worry.  The fear of Magnus leaving him again reflected clearly in his eyes and Magnus’ heart broke all over again for putting that fear there.

“I just…” he begins softly.  He never wants to see that fear in Alec’s eyes again.  He shakes his head and sets a hand on Alec’s arm in comfort.  “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he whispers the truths echoing from his heart.  But his heart screamed more as Alec’s face turns soft.  

Alec opens his mouth, probably to comfort him, but Magnus cuts him off.  “I love you,” his heart hangs in the air as he pauses for a second.  He takes a deep breath before murmuring, “and i’m so sorry,” his voice cracks on the last word and Alec shakes his head, his brows set.

“Magnus,” he breaths out, his damp hand coming to rest on his cheek, “it’s okay.”  

Magnus shakes his head.  “No-”

“-It’s in the past,” Alec says determinedly, echoing Magnus’ words from earlier, and Magnus can only stare him with wide eyes.  

“You almost lost me and your parabatai tonight.”

“But I didn’t lose either of you,” he argues, brows furrowed.

Magnus pauses for a second and takes a deep breath.  “When you fell to the ground in pain I-”

“I’m okay, you’re okay, that’s all that matters,” his soft voice filled the void in Magnus’ aching heart, so reassuring and forgiving.

He concedes for now as he lets his body sag, releasing a breath of relief.  He rests his hand on Alec’s elbow, then runs it all the way up to the one caressing his cheek.  His lips tip up at the corners as he sees Alec smile back gently, that fear dispelled from his eyes, now only absolute love and affection shined through.

He leans to rest his cheek in the crook of Alec’s shoulder and neck.  He can feel the way Alec’s heart was hammering in his chest, no doubt from the second of fear Magnus placed there.  He heard Alec release a short ragged breath and guilt coursed through his veins.

Alec leans down and kisses Magnus’ head, running his hands up and down his back comfortingly.  Alec was always comforting him, always putting others before himself.  A man who was caring, giving, protective over those he held closest to his heart, and Magnus still couldn’t believe he was one of those people.  But he needed to show Alec that he truly belonged in his heart as well.

Magnus smirked into Alec’s neck as an idea popped into his head. Placing a sweet kiss on his collarbone, he mutters, “You stink.”

The short laugh Alec releases made Magnus’ heart soar, trying his best to hide his smile in Alec’s neck.  He brings a dripping wet hand to the back of Alec’s head as he slowly kisses his way up his deflect rune.  Alec tilted back, giving his lover more room to work with, and Magnus swooned.  Alec giving into him, letting him take control as Magnus expressed his love for him was almost too much to handle, and yet everything he has wanted.   

He teases his tongue along his jaw and up to his ear.  Alec releases and ragged breath for a whole new reason, eyes closed.  He brings his hands up to grab onto Magnus’ waist.  “I’m getting a lot of kisses for someone who smells so bad,” he mutters, his mouth hanging open as Magnus nibbles on his earlobe.

Magnus’ chuckle vibrates through Alec’s ear and Magnus hums.  “I’ll kiss you no matter how much you smell,” he says as he pulls back with a soft smile.  He leans back on his knees and moves to stand, but Alec quickly tightens his hold on his waist, brows furrowed in confusion.  

Magnus chuckles and grabs his face, leaning in to kiss him softly, then standing back up while Alec still had his eyes closed from the kiss.  “Scooch,” he says, gesturing with his hand for Alec to scoot forward.

Alec opens his mouth but thinks better of his words when Magnus gives him a knowing look.  With one last longing look, Alec reluctantly obliges and leans forward, allowing Magnus to step behind him.  The water sloshes as he sits down, bubbles still perfectly formed thick and covering the both of them.  He gently pulls Alec’s shoulders back, he hesitates for a second before willingly giving in and settles in between Magnus’ legs.  He rests his elbows on Magnus’ knees, his arms and hands relaxing, dangling just above the bubbles as tiny water droplets fall from his finger tips.  

“Can I get you anything?” he asks suddenly.  “How’s your energy levels?”

Magnus smiles.  “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Magnus-”

“Alexander,” he stops him with a hand to his chest.

Alec hesitates and swallows.  “You should at least let me wash your hair-”

“Relax, my love.  Don’t worry about anything and enjoy this moment.  Please, you need to relax,” he says softly.  

With a sigh, Alec concedes and rests back against his chest.

Magnus brings his hands up to caress Alec’s neck, then massage his way down his shoulders, but as soon as he touched him, he could still feel the lingering tension Alec held there.

_ Oh, Alec _ , he thought.  With a kiss to his forehead, he gently ran his wet hand through the tangle of hair, making sure to card his fingers slowly through his locks.  Alec finally sagged and gave himself to Magnus, allowing the soothing pressure of his fingers through his hair to lead his head to Magnus’ shoulder, where he can finally relax.  He sighs and rolls his head till the bridge of his nose connects to his lover’s neck.

Magnus runs his hands through his hair again while his other hand wraps across his shadowhunter’s strong chest, giving it a slight squeeze.

“I love you so much,” he breathes.  

Alec places a soft kiss against his neck where his head rested.  “I love you, too,” he whispered softly.  “Even when you smell bad as well,” he adds and Magnus can hear the smirk he no doubt is sporting.

He scoffs dramatically.  “Alexander,” he begins, sounding as offended as possible while trying not to smile, “how dare you insinuate that I, the High Warlock of-”

Alec sits up, cups his face and brings their lips together, silencing him.  Magnus is shocked at first, and a little offended Alec knew just how to shut him up, but he fell into the kiss, and he fell for Alec all over again.  They pull back to catch their breath for a second before coming together again, Alec paid some special attention to his bottom lip and Magnus was not one to complain.

Eyes still closed in bliss, Magnus allows Alec to take the lead, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, and Magnus was a goner.  He leans back a fraction to catch his breath again, and just as he’s reaching for Alec’s lips he feels something wet on his nose.

He blinks his eyes open to see puffy white on his nose and a chuckling Alec.

Alec leans back to softly laugh at Magnus’ face when he sees the bubbles on his nose, but finds himself being dragged forward.  His face meets a handful of bubbles, his ears fill with Magnus’ golden laughter and his heart soars at the sound.  

He reels back, mouth hanging open in shock and goes to swipe away at all of the bubbles.  He looks back up at Magnus and meets his daring eyes.  But there was a spark there, and before he knew it, they were both laughing and leaning into each other, their bodies racked with laughter as they continued to put more bubbles on the other.

Their laughter dies down as they stare at each other, eyes crinkled and cheeks burning from smiling so much.  Magnus brings a hand up to wipe away the pile of bubbles sitting atop Alec’s head, the edge of his lips tipping up.  

“Come here,” he says gently, and Alec squints an eye at him in suspicion before leaning back again.

“If you drown me in bubbles I swear-”

Magnus chuckles.  “No, love,” he says reaching over the edge of the tub.  “Just going to help get rid of that smell,” he smirks.  Hand now full of shampoo, he gently cards his hands through Alec’s hair, spreading it around, massaging his head in the process.

Alec sighs and leans his head back, a soft moan of delight hums through his throat as Magnus’ fingers work their magic.  Magnus was helping him wash away the stress, the tension, the fears the past few days have held over them.  He finally feels himself relaxing.

Soft kisses across his face and shoulders accompanied the massage and Alec melted even more into his boyfriend’s chest.  

After washing out all of the remaining shampoo, Magnus thoroughly massaged down his muscular shoulders and arms, then lightly dragged his fingertips up Alec’s abs, his chest, around his neck, and repeated the process.

Alec shivered in response, loving the feeling of finally letting go and relaxing, a new feeling to him.  He was more than willing to allow Magnus to take control whenever he wanted to.  But he knew what he was doing, he was helping Alec.  After everything they have been through, Alec shouldn’t be surprised that he can fall more in love every day with this caring man.

With every gentle touch, caress, touch of soft, wet lips, every strand of hair tugged, every soft moan slipping from their mouths, erased the pain of the past few days.  The emptiness in their hearts filled with the serenity of finally being in each other's arms, home.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love these two and the effort they put in to make their relationship work, even if that includes bubbles to the face! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know any thoughts you had while reading this, comments fuel my cold, dead heart <3
> 
> OR you can yell at me on my tumblr nanf1c :)


End file.
